Tú, el mundo y Yo
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Tú el mundo y Yo ¡Maldito corazón! Aquí mando yo, no me importa pero llegaré corriendo... no es como si me importara, realmente esta oscuridad comienza a desaparecer... Give romance ¡Hey, hey! ¿Acaso nunca te has sentido como un monstruo? (F.T. le pertenece a Hiro Mashima) -Serie de One Shot...
1. Tú, el mundo y Yo

**FairyTail y sus personajes son de Mashima.**

* * *

La verdad es que no lo entiendes, pero para nada. Si salimos juntos, es una invitación para dos, pero extrañamente todos lo toman como fiesta, al final, siempre terminamos en una cita de a 3, tú, el gremio y yo.

Es como una tarde de verano, y los sakura floreciendo en primavera me anuncian que no es así. Me apresuro, me corrompo, ¿Por qué estos sentimientos no lucen sinceros? Solo quiero un poco de tiempo juntos, no importa con quien, mientras estemos tú y yo.

Y entonces aparece luego cada misión, si los celos mataran, muchas personas estarían muertas, y yo entre ellas, me matas, pero me revives, este sentimiento es extraño. Porque al pensar en ti mi pecho crece y dejo escapar la vida en un suspiro mientras murmuro tu nombre.

Comprimo la rabia, no poder tenerte en exclusiva para mi me parece injusto en comparación a cuanto tiempo te tiene el resto. De alguna manera, en alguna parte de esta historia, de pronto se volvió el mundo y tú... Y de pronto tú comenzaste a tener más peso que el mundo.

En éste momento solo te quiero para mi, pero eso no es sorpresa para ti, tú siempre me gústate, y sé que solo a mi podrás amar alguna vez. Pero sabiendo esto, los celos siguen allí.

Un helado de crema y dices "Todo está bien", sonríes, siempre arreglas todo con una sonrisa. La fortuna me ha favorecido, puedo calmarme al ver tu sonrisa. Aunque alguna vez temo no sea suficiente.

Siempre digo, que en esta historia no hay un comienzo, porque no sabemos cuando fue, el momento exacto en que todo ocurrió, ni puedo recordar en que momento te comencé a amar.

Así llega al verano a nuestros corazones, has derretido el hielo que me rodeaba, la pared está hecha añicos, hazte cargo, solo somos tú el mundo y yo.

Tú, el mundo y Yo ¿No podremos cambiar el mundo y yo alguna vez los papeles? Pues pareciera que el mundo siempre es más importante... ¿Será que alguna vez, podrás darte cuenta que no es amistad lo que por ti siento? Me gustas, y solo puedo susurrarlo al sol del verano, la primavera ya barrió los pétalos de sakura en que la duda me invadía, pero es el invierno quien quiere aparecer, el otoño se ha hecho presente tantas veces.

Y si el paraguas de pronto no alcanza para tres ¿Cómo podremos andar? ¿Me dejarás acaso bajo la lluvia? Lo sé, el mundo primero...

Pero me confundes "¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!" preguntas tomando mis brazos y acercándome a ti, tomándome de pronto en un abrazo, esto es más dulce que el helado de crema, que tus sonrisas.

Ya para, porque si no, no podré dejar de amarte, ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de éstos sentimientos? "Date cuenta..." Dices bajando la cabeza y acariciándome el cabello, retengo, estas increíbles ganas de llorar.

Tú siempre estás en mi mente. Tú siempre estás en mi mente.

Si esto es un sueño, y no la realidad, por favor mundo, entiende que le quiero, y que un tiempo a solas nos haría bien.

Me separo, y hecho a correr, realmente no quiero dañarte, y no quiero más ilusionarme, ya no contengo lo que siento, por favor solo aléjate de mi. Todos nos quieren, pero no entienden cuanto solo te quiero a ti...

Porque en esta historia, es el mundo quien está en medio.

Y aún así, tú corres y me atrapas cuando no estoy mirando hacia el frente. "Te amo" dices "Te amo" repites, y te abrazo llorando.

En algún minuto, el mundo dejó de importar... "Yo también te amo", respondo en voz tan baja, que solo tú podrías escuchar.

En algún momento nos amamos en un secreto que el mundo compartía ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? El mundo retrocedió y solo nos volvimos... Tú y Yo.

* * *

**¿Se han fijado en las nuevas historias? Se ven prometedoras.  
PD: Pude subir este pequeño... ¿One Shot?**

**Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	2. Macabra confesión de Natsu Dragnel

**Tal vez algo grotesco, algo zafio, pero nadie conoce los verdaderos pensamientos de Natsu Dragneel ¿Verdad?**

* * *

_No me importa si solo soy una molestia para ti, cuéntame, dime que pasa, ahora y aquí te atenderé ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Llegaré volando, realmente no me tardo, corro de ser necesario, no habrás la puerta, la ventana está abierta._

_Me siento como un monstruo, pero nunca me he sentido así, ¿Entiendes? Es control, pero me descontrolo, mi cabeza estalla y nada me importa, esa oscuridad crece y crece, mis pensamientos negros, vamos bebe solo debes darte cuenta... ¡Que esta oscuridad profunda me baña! Pero vamos, es solo un secreto, no te atrevas a abrir esa deliciosa boca._

_Golpe y golpe, no me interesa ¿Sabes? Quiero que tome el control, esa personalidad mía que seguro te asustaría, quiero que mi parte oscura salga y veas porque te conviene estar simplemente a mi lado, porque no hay mago más fuerte, pero por el momento, sigue oculto, eso que no te puedo revelar, vamos que no es momento de preguntar._

_Tu hermosa cara al preguntarme si todo va bien, eres pervertida, pero no sabes también lo inocente que simplemente llegas a ser por lo mismo, ¿Qué confías en tu atractivo sexual? Conmigo eso no funciona, pero si tomas el control de tus propias acciones no me controlaré, ya no aguanto más ¿Entiendes? Si me vas a rechazar estás a tiempo, aún puedes mudarte de ciudad, cambiarte el nombre, pero un simple "no" será un impedimento poco valido para detenerme._

_En poco tiempo te tendré devorada entre mis llamas, y tu atractivo cuerpo arderá entre mis brazos, y no me contendré._

_Cielos soy de lo peor, no sabes cuanto me rio, no sabes cuanto disfruto mi posición, todos me crean "asexual" es una ventaja tan grande, que me sorprenderá cuando te enteres de mi verdadero yo, te devoraré y no habrá vuelta atrás, pero no hables, esto es un secreto._

_La bestia en mi comienza a cansarse de simplemente ser siempre un idiota, siempre parecerlo me da problemas ¿Haz visto a Mira-chan verdad? Ella puede darse cuenta de lo que pienso, tal vez porque es un monstruo como yo, ¡Cielos! Si hasta puedo engañar a Erza, de cierta forma, tú pese al "Service", eres la persona más inocente en el gremio y me extraña que no te dieras cuenta al llegar._

_Es que el demonio dentro se burla de lo que he demorado en hacer mi movimiento, pero es una suerte que aún no te des cuenta quien en realidad soy, así no te asusto, así puedo estar a tu lado y siempre cerca de ti, alejando a esos malditos enfermos pervertidos enamorados de tu cuerpo, no digas que no tengo derecho, yo soy pervertido, pero solo contigo... No amo tu cuerpo, pero soy hombre después de todo, tengo ojos, y una GRAN visión._

_¿Sabes lo que más me encanta de ti? Es la forma en como tratas a todo el mundo, haciendo las cosas a tu modo, no te puedo culpar pues en cierta forma soy igual que tú, ambos somos caprichosos, pero tú eres amable, compartes con los demás, y yo soy egoísta, solo te quiero para mi._

_Si me relamo los labios ahora mientras bebo licor, porque una cosa es que siempre que me veas tomando zumo y otra que infieras que no bebo alcohol, es pensar que te haré morir de amor, que supliques mi cariño, puede tomar tiempo, pero puedo esperar._

_Si ahora estoy aquí, es por ti, por tu rechazo avergonzado que sientes de pronto. Happy me mira con miedo desde la cocina, y sigo sentado en el sillón bebiendo del pico de la botella, a los dragones de fuego no nos afecta el alcohol, nos aviva, el calor sube, y no te explicaré lo que se siente, pero sería lo equivalente a comerte una estrella._

_Pobre Happy que sabe lo que ronda por mi mente, no es fácil ocultar tu personalidad con alguien con quien convives, y mi peludo amigo me aceptó de esta manera sin yo sentirlo... ¿Quieres saber algo? Eres a la primera a quien intento conseguir, las demás son muy fáciles, conversando con ellas me doy cuenta que se fijan muchas veces en mis brazos, no las puedo culpar, y tampoco las culpo de tocarme el abdomen, mi físico es trabajo en años de prácticas y ejercicios, pero con ellas si puedo reírme con malicia, tal vez es malo pero las dejo y me voy, como ya lo sabía, no me interesan._

_Mujeres, no las entiendo ¿Por qué me siguen buscando? Tienen prohibida la entrada en el gremio, algo que logré gracias a convencimiento y psicología, tengo mis métodos, ¡Pero que digo! Disculpa mis malos modales, pero sabes que nunca he sido un caballero, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo soy tuyo, no te engañaré ni te seré infiel... Aunque aún nada haya pasado entre nosotros._

_Y bien... ¿Todavía quieres seguir diciendo que Natsu Dragneel es inocente? No te preocupes, en cualquier momento cambiaremos ese rumor ¿No es verdad?_

_ Natsu... ¿Estás bien?_ pregunta Happy preocupándose por la risa desquiciada y perversa de su amigo

_ Mejor que nunca_ y volvió a vaciar otra botella de licor.

* * *

**Hola, hola, ¡Hola a todos! Volví ¿Que tal? Tal vez solo me vine de vacaciones a , en esta oportunidad con una serie de one shot, pero pronto me vengo a instalar con otra historia en la que he estado trabajando. Por ahora me despido.  
Atte: Reino Inquieto 3 los quiero!**


	3. El Ángel de Lucy Heartfilia

_Y sube la temperatura..._

_Siempre me aparezco ante ti, como un ángel sin recuerdos, sin culpas y sin pecados... Sin un secreto que esconder, pero bien sabes, que el misterio me rodea, como quisiera, que entendieras de una vez._

_¡Y es verdad! Cuando estoy cerca tengo ganas de luchar, de luchar con todo mi ser en una apasionada batalla por abrir tu corazón, el perder es un precio que estoy dispuesta a correr, pero cuidado, este es un hermoso peligro._

_¿Y si pongo mi vida siempre en tus manos? ¿Acaso está mal? Siempre pensando que vamos a vivir para siempre te aprisiono en el movimiento de mi cabello ¡Pero no sabes lo que es ser un ángel! No, no lo sabes._

_ Lucy, ¿Qué tanto piensas?_ pregunta el peli rosado.

_ Nada ¡Nada! ¿Y tú, Natsu?_ pregunta a su lado.

_ Nada_ se tiende de espaldas, en su cabeza solo hay un pensamiento: "monstruo".

_No comprendes el sabor del pan, porque cada vez que comes, tragas la mitad, saboreas poco del resto y todo queda hecho un caos, ¿Pero me guardas un secreto? Me he enamorado... ¡Me he enamorado de un verdadero problema! Y es peligroso quedarme a tú lado por siempre._

_Que va... ¿Acaso no hay reacción, incluso si me coloco camisetas tan pequeñas, unos pantalones tan cortos?_

_Pero vamos de nuevo..._

_Me sumerjo bajo el agua de la tina, quisiera que no estuviera tan caliente, la piel comienza a quemar, pero debo acostumbrarme ¿No tendrás compasión, verdad?_

_Juguemos Natsu, quien primero libere la verdadera naturaleza del otro, gana, pero claro, es algo unilateral, solo yo sabré del juego, y si pierdo, te lo haré saber, pero será imposible para ambos perder, ya que mi oscuridad, tiene precisamente que ver con la tuya, así que si ambos nos perdemos y revelamos nuestros secretos... ¿Quién crees que gane?_

_Lo siento, soy mala perdedora ¿Acaso quieres que te haga admitir la derrota? Tengo formas..._

_Me tocas y me llevas al cielo, al cielo. Para un ángel es un desafío, no quiero que te descubran, quiero jugar un rato más._

_ Oye Natsu_ ella se acerca y sonríe_ Perdóname y olvida.

_ ¿Eh?_ el chico la mira más rara de lo usual_ Realmente eres extraña Lucy.

_ Anda... ¿No vas a jugar?_ pregunta inocentemente_ Solo esta vez lo prometo, te va a gustar, pero debes olvidarlo y perdonarme.

_ ¡Que difícil eres!_ le reprochó tendiéndose de espaldas_ Está bien, te perdono y olvidaré lo que hagas...

_ ¡Si! Ya..._ la chica lo mira directamente a la cara, encima suyo, lo toma de la bufanda, imposibilitando su escape, él la mira sorprendido, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia_ Itadakimasu..._ y ella lo aprisiona entre la bufanda y sus labios.

_Pero nunca me vas a tocar ¿Entendido? Porque apenas lo haces, apenas comienzas a recorrer mi cintura y a tocar mi cabello, me aparto bruscamente, dejándote en suspenso, me miras sorprendido y aterrado, no es algo que haces todos los días, pero lamentablemente no me pude aguantar, "Lo siento Natsu ¿Te ha disgustado?" pregunto descaradamente lamiéndome los labios con mi actitud inocente, haciendo de cuentas que estuviera triste, solo te levantas torpemente afectado e intentas dirigirte a mi, pero no salen las palabras de tu boca, no sabes como me deleita esa visión ¡Tenerte a mi merced! "Ya, ahora como dijiste, me perdonarás, y olvidarás que esto haya pasado alguna vez, si no mantienes tu promesa le revelaré al mundo, como el gran Natsu Dragneel piensa que su amigo exhibicionista es sexy" Me doy media vuelta, haciendo el ambiente normal y pretendo que nada ha sucedido._

_ ¡Natsu!_ gritó enojada_ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Happy no está esperando. Debemos irnos rápido..._ se da vuelta a mirarlo con falsa ternura_ ¿O acaso tienes alguna queja?

_ No_ dijo livido_ Nos vamos.

_Y el trayecto es el de siempre, esta vez te ves serio, pero mi actitud te hace comprender que no tienes de qué preocuparte, mi amenaza no es como las demás, no es como si fueras mi esclavo y a cada momento te pidiera un favor para no revelar tu secreto, no, es simple nuestro trato: No olvidas y le cuentas a alguien que te besé, y yo no olvido, y le cuento al mundo como Gray Fullbuster es sexy ante la visión de Salamander._

_Un trato justo ¿Verdad? No lo niegues Natsu, realmente yo... ¡Soy un ángel en la Tierra!_

* * *

**¿Y que les parecen mis historias? Cuídense...**

**Atte: Reino Inquieto.**

P.D: Tal vez pronto me vean por aquí con una nueva historia...


End file.
